


Together

by simonxriley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Steve and the reader go through his list of things he missed while frozen, they end up order Thai food and watching a movie together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first reader insert fic so I apologize if it kinda sucks, I tend to write better as a canon character/OC. But a lovely anon requested this and I loved the idea of a domestic Steve Rogers. Also it’s been a while since I’ve seen Rocky, so there isn’t gonna be much of it in this. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome!

The sun was slowly setting over Manhattan, turning the blue sky into a mix of oranges and reds. Y/N always loved watching the sun set, but being so high up in the Avengers tower made it so much better. And maybe the certain blonde Captain you were dating also had something to do with it. 

Steve had been away for a few weeks on important business, and was finally back in New York for the time being. Y/N looked over her shoulders, seeing the older man leaning on the kitchen island going over the menu for Sabai Thai Restaurant. Y/N smile to herself, and walked over to him. 

“You still haven’t figured out what you wanted?” She chuckled and set her wine glass on the big island. 

Steve looked over at you, his blue eyes piercing into Y/C/E, then backed away from the laptop he was looking at to stretch. You couldn’t help but dart your eyes to the exposed flesh on his abdomen. But once he set his arms down you snapped your gaze back to his face. 

“You know Y/N, there’s a lot to choose from. It’s not like how it was in the 40’s. What do you recommend?” He moved over a bit to let you look over the menu, you started to skim it over trying to find something Steve would like. 

“I always go from something simple when I’m trying new food. You can’t go wrong with chicken or pork or any seafood if you’re into that kind of stuff.” Y/N took another sip of her wine - moving over a bit to let him look over the menu again. 

You watched him like a hawk, soaking in how his brows furrowed and lips perch together when he was looking over something. Loving how seriously he looked over something that wasn’t so serious to begin with. 

You looked around his room, it was still how you remembered it from the last time you were there. A smile starting to tug on the corner of your lips as you though back to all the good memories you shared with the little piece of the Avengers tower. 

This still seemed like a dream to you, a dream you hope to never wake up from. And all this started about a year ago when Steve walked into the cafe you worked at. You easily recognized him, but said nothing, you didn’t want him to get hounded by people. So you treated him just like any other regular customer and you thought that was that. 

Only it wasn’t, Steve kept coming back after that, striking up a conversation with you every time he was in there. You didn’t think much of it, thinking he liked the coffee or the food, but you couldn’t have been more wrong. 

When he finally popped that question you nearly fainted, why would one of the Avengers want to take you out on a date? You didn’t understand it, still don’t. But that first date changed your world, and Steve was an even better man than you could have imagined. 

“Okay, I know what I want.” He turned the laptop to you. “Choose whatever you want….and don’t worry about the price.” 

You smiled up at him as you moved the computer closer to you. Deep down you hated when he said that, and you weren’t comfortable buying something that was expensive anyways. You browsed the menu again, this time actually reading what they offered. 

“What are you getting?” 

“Pad Thai, with chicken. What about you?” 

“Khao Pad Kra Po, with chicken. It’s spicy fried rice with peppers, egg, Thai basil and bamboo shoots.” 

Steve nodded as you moved the laptop over to him so he could finish the order. You were looking forward to just spending time with him, curling up on the couch to watch a movie with him, eat some delicious food and have some wine. 

You noticed his little black journal on the counter, you decided to go over and grab it. Opening it up you noticed most of the things he missed while ‘asleep’ were crossed off, but there was still a few things left on there. 

“Done, the food should be here soon.” He shut the laptop, then walked over to you. He saw the familiar black journal in your hands and smiled. “We don’t need to watch anything on there you know. We could rent something if you want?” 

You shook your head, then looked over at him. “No, it’s alright. Most of the movies you missed are really good so I don’t mind watching them again.” 

You handed him back his journal and grabbed your wine before heading into the living room to sit on the black leather couch to pass the time. Steve sat down beside you, you immediately snuggled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around you with a content sigh, a smile on his face. 

“What do you want to watch then Y/N?” He handed you back the journal to look it over. You skimmed over what wasn’t crossed off. 

You two have watched the majority of what he missed, you loved watching him see these classics for the first time, and how you guys would talk about it for hours afterwards. 

“What about Rocky? That’s a good one.” You met his gaze, waiting for his answer. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” 

“Okay.” You handed him back his journal, then leaned forward to grab your wine from the coffee table. 

xXx

You and Steve were snuggled together on the couch under a big fuzzy blanket while you watched the movie. The coffee table littered with plates, wine glasses and leftover food from dinner that neither of you wanted to put in the kitchen, too enamored with the movie and each other to move. 

Occasionally you would glance his way, seeing his reactions for certain parts of the movie. For the most part his face kept neutral, not really changing. You went back to the movie seeing that it was at the part where Rocky was running up the stairs, happy with his achievement. 

You gasped a little when you felt Steve intertwine your hands together, a small smile tugging on your lips. You leaned your head on his shoulder, perfectly content from where you sat. 

The movie eventually came to an end, making Steve get up from the couch to get the DVD out of the DVD player. You stretched your arms over your head and yawned, it was late and you should probably head home soon. But deep down you didn’t want too, your time with Steve was already so limited and more so when you were back at your apartment. Then again you didn’t want to push, and were perfectly happy with taking it slow. 

“I should get going, I have work tomorrow and I’m sure you have some secret Avenger stuff to deal with too.” You chuckled as you stood up from the couch, letting the blanket fall off your shoulders. 

He looked over at you as he put the DVD back in it’s case. He could tell how tired you looked. Glancing to one of the clocks in his room, he saw how late it was. “Why don’t you spend the night?.......If you want that is, it’s completely up to you. I just saw how late is was and I don’t like the thought of you being alone.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” 

Steve set the movie down and walked over to you. His hand caressed your cheek and he smiled down at you. “You could never intrude.” 

You leaned up, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I’d love to spend the night. Unfortunately I can’t stay long in the morning, I have to be at work by 9.” 

“Well there’s plenty of time before then, but you might not have to go to work tomorrow.” 

You arched a brow confused about what he said. Steve didn’t say anything, just pointed to the window. You looked over, seeing that it was close to being a blizzard out. You didn’t even realize it was going to snow, but happy that is was. You turned back to Steve, gazing into his eyes. 

“Let’s hope that comes true.” He leaned down, this time placing a firm kiss onto your lips.


End file.
